The application of spintronic technologies to general-purpose computing has been impeded by the difficulty in satisfying fundamental computing requirements. While the speed, power, and area of a logic gate are important, it is further important that the logical devices be connected in an efficient fashion such that the inputs and outputs of a logic gate are of such a form that the output of one gate can be used directly as the input of another gate without additional circuit elements; that is, the gates can be cascaded directly. Many proposed spintronic logic families do not permit direct cascading of logic gates, necessitating some combination of additional amplification, control logic, and logic execution stages. These processes require additional circuit elements such as complementary metal-oxide semiconductor transistors that consume significant power, processing time, and area, undermining the gains resulting from the use of spintronic technologies.